User blog:Hiddenfolk/Give me a fairytale!
Ok so this is just a random thing for fun but give me a fairytale and I'll draw/share head canons on a past generation destiny. Because the idea of those who came before and eah history sounds really cool. Also give me your headcanons or concepts for past fairytales because worldbuilding yess Oh btw random headcanon, non destinies don't actually know the fairytale stories. They're not present in most libraries, people are actively discouraged from passing them on orally and so the youngest generations wouldn't have ever heard these stories and most simply have a vague idea of some of the elements (magic mirror...snow white...fairy godmother?) When these stories are relived, that's when the story appears in the mainstream. Bookstores are flooded with beautifully illustrated tellings of the fairytale (that are charmed only to appear to the owner, and fade with time.) Most non-destined folk of Snow White's generation have extremely fond memories of the first time they read the fairytale. Not only are eah students seen as celebrities, they're seen as a symbol of art and inspiration because their relivings are what brings the stories to the masses. (It's another reason why nursery rhymes are lower ranked, they're easy to remember and used with young kids, making them less mysterious. However it does carry the benefit of having nursery rhymers,having a tale most grew up with, being more able to connect with a variety of people. The reasons for this are twofold- one, to keep the magic of the stories truly alive and also to provide a more organic enviroment for a story to take place in. I mean, if people are constantly bringing gift baskets to the dwarves' cottage it's not going to be a very touching humble lifestyle will it? The Three Army Surgeons The previous generation and parents of the current three. Cocky, confident and handsome, they were unconcerned about their destiny, believing they could subvert it when the time came to fulfil their story. However they had a fair amount of adventure as travelling surgeons. Numbed by trauma during the war, journeying and aiding those in need while travelling town to town, taking up an apprenticeship to a great surgeon, building up confidence in their improved abilities, journeying so far and wide for so long that their story could easily be forgotten. However as fate would have it, they ended up removing body parts. Not at the same time, not for the same reasons, but they did it. Circumstances would always conspire against them and sooner or later they would have to leave town. Eventually money would run out, and they would use their medical talents, then stories and entertainment to earn their stay. Time goes on, they're forced to rely on their overnight part removal trick more when money is tight until they encounter an innkeeper who isn't satisfied unless they each perform the trick. Oh no. They have no other option so with heavy (soon to be removed) hearts, they do it. And the next morning, nothing bad has happened. Relieved, they cautiously repeat it. And again. And when your story seems to be inactive, well you're going to get a bit more confident. When they saw the maidservant, the friend they went to eah with, it was already too late. As an aside, they were in a tight knit friend group with maleen and prince, doctor knowall and their story's maidservant Doctor Knowall Crabbe, as the surgeons refer to him, was a pretty innocent guy who was also a terrible liar. He may not have been smart, but he would have moments of amazing insight as well as having much more luck than the average joe. Like, a ridiculous amount of it. This means that no matter what trouble the doctor quartet got in to, he would always go unpunished. One point of hilarity for the surgeons was his 'smug face'. He even puffs his chest out when he does it! He managed to luck his way through his destiny alright, but he's having difficulty maintaining his reputation as doctor knowall. His story has definitely locked him in an awkward role. Maid Maleen Mallory (towers? Sure lol Towers it is) was always a nervous and hesitant person and a bit of a crybaby to be honest. She was really close to her prince (well actually he obtained the destiny after they started dating) and they were pretty much an icon of their class. They were ridiculously in love. Like, there wasn't a picture taken that year where they weren't holding hands or something. How sweet. Mallory didn't cope with the concept of her destiny well; before graduation, she had an uncontrollable crying fit and panic attack. During her seven year captivity nothing much happened. Well she took up meditation and perfected the art of embroidery but otherwise, what could she do. At present time, she's living happily with her prince, actually enjoying her 'happily ever after'. She's a bit eccentric after seven years of isolation but she had fun catching up with the times! Nowadays, their kingdom is dedicated to technological innovation and also the training of skilled negotiators, mediators and ambassadors. The former because of a newfound love, the latter to be sure to avoid situations such as the war and the 'im imprisoning my daughter in a castle cause I don't want her to marry' thing. Meanwhile her prince was more levelheaded. He was devoted to his destiny out of devotion to Mallory. He spent the seven years writing daily love letters and poetry. Wow. Anyway this guy is the self sacrificing type, doing everything for the benefit of others, which I suppose makes him a good ruler. However he isn't that imposing or royal and you can see him walking around the neighbouring town buying eggs. What, king or not, a bargain's a bargain. Puss in boots The quintessential puss, he's a daring cunning cat. He had a strange rivalry/friendship with his ogre and you would often see him riding on his shoulders. Leader of the football (or would you call it soccer?) club, he would often have ridiculous matches with his ogre. They were great entertainment. Category:Blog posts